pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tow Mater
thumb|300px|right Mater (also known by his full name "Tow Mater") is the deuteragonist in ''Cars'' and ''Cars 2''. He also appeared in his very own TV short Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales as the main character. His best friend is Lightning McQueen. Mater also likes to go Tractor Tippin' at night, which is also his favorite hobby. Mater's catchphrases are "Dad gum!" and "Git-R-Done!" (his voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase). ''Cars'' "Mater's lived in Radiator Springs his whole life. In his younger days, he used to be a real handful around town, playing pranks on everyone, tippin' tractors, saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, but luckily he's matured a lot since then.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. "Mater's a good ol' boy with a big heart and the only tow truck in Radiator Springs. He runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage and manages the local impound lot. Though a little rusty, he has the quickest towrope in Carburetor County and is always the first to lend a helping hand. Mater sees the bright side of any situation. He's the heart and soul of Radiator Springs, and he doesn't have a mean bolt in his chassis." "Keep an eye on Mater, he tends to take things a little too literally." Mater is a friendly tow truck with buckteeth. He speaks with a thick Southern redneck accent with a dash of hillbilly twang and frequently uses incorrect syntax. Mater runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage. Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rearview mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. Mater is also capable of racing, as well as being the (self-proclaimed) world's best backwards driver. He attributes his skill to his rear-view mirrors and his own philosophy: "Don't need to know where I'm going, just need to know where I've been." ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' Mater is now the main character of his own short. One night, Mater plays a series of scary pranks on his friends until a blue light begins to haunt him. Mater's final prank is his most successful: Lightning sees a tow hook hanging from behind a stack of cans and, assuming that Mater is hiding behind it, approaches to foil the prank. Mater then jumps off of the roof of Flo's café, screaming behind Lightning, who then is startled and knocks over the pile of cans, revealing that the hook was actually from the sign of Mater's place of business, thus a decoy. Everyone starts to laugh at Lightning for falling for such a trick, and Mater says that Lightning looks like he's seen "the Ghostlight". Sheriff tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight, a character of urban legend amongst the cars. The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue, translucent light that haunts Radiator Springs, and hates nothing more than the sound of clanking metal -- a sound frequently made by Mater's rickety shell. Sheriff continues to tell the story of a young couple lost in the area, whose only remains were "two out-of-state license plates". He then concludes with an overly cheerful "Well, g'night!". The population of Radiator Springs then leaves within seconds, leaving a very nervous Mater all by himself in the dark. As he reaches his garage, he is first frightened by a "lightning bug" (a tiny flying Volkswagen Beetle with bright headlights). As he relaxes, a bright blue glow suddenly appears behind Mater and he goes into a blind panic, driving around in a frenzy, first going along the main road, then going through the tractor field (past Frank), then around Willy's Butte, and doing a lock-strafe move after that, until he is exhausted. However, the Ghostlight was revealed to be a glowing blue lantern to Mater's towing cable hung up by Lightning and Guido. The short ends with Mater finally collapsing on the road with the rest of the folks surrounding him, revealing the joke to him as retribution for the pranks he did to them. The credits roll and after them, there is a closing shot where the frightened Mater finds he has a huge construction vehicle behind him, snarling and carrying the license plate "Banshee." However, Mater doesn't realize who it is and warns it of the Screamin' Banshee before driving off, bidding the Banshee good night. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Mater is now the protagonist in his own TV series. Each tale begins with Mater telling a story of something he has done in the past. In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater responds, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!", and continues the story including Lightning's sudden participation. The cartoons end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, putting up a possibility that the story might be real. ''Cars 2'' Mater returns as the deuteragonist. In the now popular tourist destination of Radiator Springs, the rusty old tow truck Mater has a number of roles, including proprietor of Tow Mater Towing and Salvage, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Mater’s favorite title is best friend to Lightning McQueen. Mater values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Lightning over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Lightning returns with his latest Piston Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Mater rushes to his best friend’s defense, which ultimately lands the off-duty Lightning in an international racing exhibition: the World Grand Prix. When Lightning invites Mater to come along as a member of his pit crew, Mater leaves Carburetor County for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Tokyo, Mater learns that the world outside of Radiator Springs is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. But when he’s mistaken for an American secret agent, he falls into an intriguing adventure of his own. Caught between supporting his best friend on a globe-trotting racing competition and his new role in international espionage, Mater ends up in an explosive chase through the streets of Tokyo and Europe alongside a team of British spies and international bad guys. Personality Mater is a friendly, silly, dim-witted, and goofy car. Quotes From Cars Customizations Image:Mater2 large.jpg|'Brand New Mater' From flashbacks in Cars. Image:Crescue 4jcs sel8 cmyk 230.jpg|'Rescue Squad Mater' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:DoctorMater.jpg|'Doctor Mater' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Materthegreater.jpg|'Mater the Greater' From Mater the Greater Image:Elmaterdor.gif|'El Materdor' From El Materdor Image:Ufmmaterdisguise.jpg|Disguised as Dr. Abschlepp Wagen From Unidentified Flying Mater Image:Mater tokyo mater.png|'Tokyo Mater' From Tokyo Mater Image:Mater_monster_truck_mater_mask.png|'Tormentor' (mask) From Monster Truck Mater Image:Mater_monster_truck_mater_new_paint_job.png|'Tormentor' (new paint job) From Monster Truck Mater Image:Heavymetalmater.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Heavymetalmaterwings.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater with wings' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Are you ready mater ?.jpg|'Astronaut Mater' From Moon Mater Image:Otherwise resolved by P.I.Mater.jpg|'Private Eye Mater' From Mater P.I. Image:Mater_cars_2.jpg|'Race Team Mater' (with "95" number on the side From Cars 2 Image:Kabuki_mater.png|'Kabuki Mater' From Cars 2 Image:Mater super hotwheels tuned.jpg|'Dragster Mater' From Cars 2 Image:Mater bayern cars 2.jpg|'Materhosen' From Cars 2 Image:Moustached_blue_mater.png|'Moustached Blue Mater' From Cars 2 Image:Dracula_mater.png|'Dracula Mater' From Cars 2 Trivia *Another one of Mater's catchphrases is "Git-R-Done!", which is Larry the Cable Guy's (who is the voice of Mater) infamous catchphrase. *Mater's license plate is A113, a recurring joke in Pixar films. *Mater, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line and the Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. *Mater was designed after a 1955-1957 Chevrolet Pickup truck. References Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Shorts Characters